Camp Wikata
by Avalan
Summary: Duo, Trowa and Wufei are camp councilors at Camp Wikata. Imagin what happens when the new set of CITs (Concilors In Training) and kids come? Possable future 1+2/2+1 and 3+4 Chap 2- Duo nearly gets run over by the Chariot Of DOOM, and greets the CIT's
1. Shini, Sneek, and Dragon

Title: Camp Wikata  
Author: Avalan  
Warnings: AU, OOC(Strong warning for that) future 1+2/2+1 and possible 3+4  
Notes: I got this idea from Munchkin and she told me I could write it. I don't really like how its going so far so I may not write the rest. Any ideas and comments will be greatly appreciated  
Disclaimer: I don't own them? ::Looks amazed:: wow, never realized that. I don't own anyone, unless you count the kids that pop up in this story.   
  
Hi, I am Duo Maxwell and today was opening day for the CITs at camp. What are CITs and why am I telling you this you ask? Simple, CITs are Councilors In Training, and the CIT group happens to be my first group of kids that I'll be a senior councilor for....well, actually that's not right, the people I will be senior councilor for will be around my age if not exactly that.  
  
It is June 2, and the Councilor Shini(Me! Short for Shinigami)is about to greet the first new CITs to Wikata (Why-kan-ta, don't ask where they get that 'N' sound) aka Water HOLE. The camp is appropriately called Water Hole mainly because of the water that accumulates everywhere when it rains making it a water/mud hole. But back the point. I was nervous and annoyed. My braid was falling apart and my oh so *good* friends and fellow Councilors were not helping.  
  
The first councilor works at the Animal Hut at camp. The dude was a little quiet but could keep any kid mesmerized for hours at a time with his animals. Hell he had a lion for crying out loud who wouldn't be amazed? His nickname for camp was Sneak, which was what he was dubbed for his unusual ability to just appear in a place you could have sworn he wasn't around the moment before. Sneaks normal name was Trowa, but shhhh no ones supposed to know that!   
  
The second one is Dragon, or Wufei as he is normally called, and surly acts his name. A justice junkie he is and joy to tease...well as long as your not around the Archery field or the kitchen. Those places could be dangerous as my braid and I had found out. Wu Wu is a normal Councilor who just helps out with the kids. So he is currently going to have to spend half of his time with my CIT group and the other half with Relena aka Princess (gag me!) and the little'uns, the six year olds. I pity him I really do even though as I write this I'm choking with laughter.  
  
And that's it. There are a bunch of other but I have yet to learn all of there names. And now back to where we were. I was at the time in our little platform tent sitting on the rickety old bed and me begging Wufei to give me back my hair tie and Sneak was just standing there watching.  
  
"WUFIE GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled from my bed peaking outside the ugly brown tent flap.  
  
"Not until you find my army knife!" He stud in front of the bath house arms crossed and back tie in hand.  
  
"But I didn't take your army knife!" I told him for the one hundredth time, and he gave me a disbelieving look before taking my poor little black band and pulling it apart. "ARGE! That was my last one!"  
  
"I know," he answered and walked away with a slightly smug look on his face, and I saw red as I hunted around for my back bandana and used it to secure my hair for the time being.  
  
Satisfied that my hair was indeed decent and I was for the most part ready to great the annoyingly early day I started the nearly mile long trek to the Cafetorium all the while thinking up ways to extract my revenge from Dragon.   
  
To be continued?   



	2. Mud Monster Leta and The Chariot Of DOOM...

Title: Camp Wikata  
Author: Avalan  
Warnings: AU, OOC(Strong warning for that) future 1+2/2+1 and possible 3+4 and language  
Notes: Well! Thanks for all the reviews, looks like I will be writing. For notes this story is purely of imagination. I have yet to be a councilor nor a CIT at the camp I go to. I would probably kill the kids. Not literally mind you. But policies, experiences and such of mine may come into play. And let me tell you there are a bunch. This camp does not exist in real life and my poetic-license :: holds up tattered square of paper:: is in play. Also, the CITs in my story MAY become more like Junior Councilors (The difference is 2 weeks for CIT or 1 month to the entire summer for JC) depending how much I want to write. Enjoy! ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own them? ::Looks amazed:: wow, never realized that. I don't own anyone, unless you count the kids that pop up in this story.   
  
After breakfast was finished, a feast of extra muffins and fruit, I plastered a smile on my face and went down to great my victims...er....fellow campers.  
  
Dragon had been placed on greeting duty, he had to make sure the place was clean and hang around the unit shelter for everyone. (good thing I hadn't put my little trick up yet!) And I was to gather the CITs together, and basically scare the shit outta them. Everyone said I'd be perfect for it, but you and I know I couldn't scare a fly....nope not me....not at all.   
  
So anyway I was walking down our dusty road, looking around at our lovely swamp lake, Laita (Lie-TA!), and watching my feet for the evil mud monster known as "Leta Sweetie-Pie Turtle" or Leta for short. I haven't a clue why the turtle was named that. It was evil! Coming up and trying to eat your shoe laces like that! But in any case I wasn't looking where I was going which just might have been the reason I was almost run over by Nurse Pump's Chariot of DOOM!   
  
The Chariot of Doom is a gulf cart that she rides around and dramatically goes and "helps" poor unsuspecting kids with a cut or something. I'm sure she means well, and she's perfect for homesick kids, but she sometimes gets confused and does more harm then good. Nurse Pumps is the local Grandmother that just doesn't know when to quit the consoling business, but everyone loves her for the most part. Though the main people must have been worried enough that they hired a younger nurse as well. The other Nurse is Nurse Stitches. She's pretty cool even though the name may throw you off. Her real name however is Dr. Po.  
  
But back to what I was saying.   
  
The Chariot of Doom was speeding towards me with Nurse Pumps humming to herself not paying an ounce of attention to whom she may run over. But that day I didn't need to be run over, I had plenty else to be doing, so being the smart boy I am I dove to the side as the Chariot drove by.  
  
I dove right into swampy Lake Laita and the jaws of Leta.  
  
That was a very painful experience. One moment I'm experiencing the gushy feeling of lake weed and muck sliding threw my fingers and into my nose and the next I am feeling a crushing sense on my left thumb, that escalates into pain as I jump out gasping.   
  
My hair had fallen out of its woven cage, muck was everywhere, I was now late, and Leta was in a sense sucking on my thumb.  
  
To day was not a good day.  
  
After I had unsuccessfully tried to forcefully remove Leta I figured "what the hell" and finished my walk to the entrance. I was supposed to 'scare' the newbies, and my appearance wasn't going to get any better. Plus maybe someone was also up there and could get this accursed turtle off my finger. The CITs were the only ones coming up today anyway.  
  
At the entrance stood eight kids all wearing old clothing and their suitcases were in a forgotten heap. All eyes were on me as I walked towards them.  
  
There were four girls and four boys, an amazingly small group. Heck, I had been in a group of around twenty to thirty. The girls were in a small group chatting lively. While the boys just sort of stood there...well except for a smaller blond boy, he seemed to be trying to make friends with those around him.   
  
Smiling as much as I could and hiding Leta behind my back with my left hand I stopped.  
  
"Hello! And welcome to Camp Wikata home of the Mud Arena, bunches of kids, and the only Chariot of DOOM and Leta the mud monster! I will be your councilor Shini, or Shinigami if you prefer!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
(I will eventually write longer parts)  



End file.
